The proposed research investigates the effectiveness of behavioral procedures in reducing the conditioned aversive responses developed by many cancer patients who undergo chemotherapy treatment. The project includes (1) laboratory analogue studies aimed at developing skin temperature and electromyographic biofeedback training procedures which will prove maximally effective in reducing anxiety and physiological arousal in a stressful situation and which will promote transfer of the learned relaxation skill to stressful nontraining situations; (2) field studies assessing the separate and combined effectiveness of biofeedback and progressive muscle relaxation in reducing the conditioned anxiety, nausea, and vomiting responses of cancer patients receiving chemotherapy; and (3) a retrospective investigation of the psychosocial and demographic variables which characterize cancer chemotherapy patients and which may have prognostic value in determining which types of patients will profit from biofeedback and/or progressive muscle relaxation procedures. The project will also permit an assessment of the effectiveness of the behavioral procedures apart from and as an adjunct to the use of antianxiety and anti-emetic medication.